Golf is a game of balance and skill where countless dollars have been spent by golfers in seeking professional lessons and expensive training apparatuses in an attempt to obtain a “perfect” swing. When the golfer swings, the golfer will shift their weight to their back leg during a backswing. It is during the backswing when typically a problem occurs. The typical problem is the golfer when shifting their weight will shift or lean their body in a way that tilts the golfer's rear leg or knee out of position. The problem continues during a forward or front swing, as the golfer typically is not able to correct for this improper tilt, thus resulting in the clubface being left too open on impact with a golf ball, which results in a slice.
Many attempts have been made to create an apparatus to help correct the golfer's balance and form. However, many of these apparatuses are heavy, require numerous adjustments for anatomical human body characteristics or are expensive. Also, many of these apparatuses are not capable of accommodating the different shapes and sizes of golfers. Lastly, most golfers cannot afford to take lessons from a personal instructor, and many that could, simply do not often have the time to do so.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.